


Switching Role

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yabu and Inoo having a fight about their role in their relationship. Yabu said being the 'girl' is easy, then Inoo challenge him to switch role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching Role

**Title:** Switching Role  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Romance, a little comedy (very slight)  
 **Summary:** Yabu and Inoo having a fight about their role in their relationship. Yabu said being the 'girl' is easy, then Inoo challenge him to switch role.  
 **A/N:** I warn you this is very random. Well, I get this idea when I was attending my general history class, The teacher was just too good at making me bored, and I got this~

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
That evening, Jump is having a photo shoot for a magazine. They takes turns for individual photo shoot. Currently it’s Hikaru turns. Inoo is the last one, so he sits on the couch while having a chat with his boyfriend. It was a nice chat until it turns into a small arguing war.

 

“It’s not that easy you know!” Inoo argues as Yabu just listened to him. He doesn’t even remember how they get into this situation.

“Really? I think it’s not that hard.” Yabu replied. Hikaru, who’s just finished his individual turns sees them arguing and he got curious.

“What are you guys arguing about?” he asks then he sits on a chair not far from Yabu and Inoo.

“Kou, said it is easy to be the ‘girl’ on our relationship. It’s just get on my nerve. It’s not THAT easy!” Inoo sounded angry. Hikaruu giggles, and sigh ‘my worries are just wasted. They never fight for such serious trouble, aren’t they?’ he thought then he laughs.

“But it is easy. All you do is being a bit more clingy and such. How hard could that be?” Yabu agues back.

“Why don’t we switch role for a week? I’ll be the ‘guy’ and you’ll be the ‘girl’ so you’ll feel what I feel!” Inoo challenges Yabu. He’s right though, in that case they can understand each other position better.

“No way!” Yabu quickly decline it.

“See? You’re just scared because it’s too hard for you.” Inoo says teasingly. Yabu gets all fired up hearing Inoo’s words.

‘This will be interesting.’ Hikaru thought while giggling to himself.

“Fine! It’s just a week anyway! It can’t be that hard. You’ll see how annoying it is to be the ‘guy’ in the relationship.” Said Yabu without thinking much. Inoo gives a smirk. Then Daiki calls him for the photo shoot. He stands up from the couch. Then something hit Yabu.

“Ah! Wait!” he holds Inoo’s wrist. “If we’re switching role, is that mean we switch role on bed too?”

“Hell yeah!” Inoo smirks and leaving Yabu who is opens his mouth widely.

“Nooooooo!” Yabu yells. Hikaru laugh out loud while Daiki clueless about what happen to Yabu.

\--

“Want to cancel the switching and admit that you can’t take to be the ‘girl’?” Said Inoo teasingly when they’re at the van going to the Jump house. Yabu shook his head. Then Inoo smiles, he leans his head to Yabu’s shoulder, but Yabu push him away.

“Sorry, but that’s supposed to be my job now.” Said Yabu as he leans his head to Inoo’s shoulder then closes his eyes.

“Then, this is my duty.” He caresses Yabu’s hair and kisses his forehead. Secretly, Hikaru, Takaki, and Daiki who are riding the same van as Inoo and Yabu, giggles and observe them.

“It’s weird seeing them like that.” Said Takaki followed by giggles.  
“It’s rather funny. Well, maybe because usually we see Yabu did that to Inoo, not the other way around.” Daiki giggles too.  
“I’m telling you, tonight will be more interesting. Kota will be the uke.” Hikaru almost burst out laughing, but fortunately he manages to hold it.

\--

When they are arrives at Jump house, everyone whining. Why? Because they’re hungry. Especially Yamada and Keito who loves to eat. In the time like this, usually they asked their ‘parents’ to get them food.

“Kou-papa, Kei-mama, we’re hungry!” Yells Yuto with childish voice.

“Don’t worry, Kou-chan will makes food for us.” Said Inoo while looking at Yabu. Yabu quickly drag Inoo to the kitchen.

“The hell? Why me? It’s your job for cooking!”

“Well usually, yes. But we’re switching role, remember? He had a deal before, that the ‘girl’ do the cooking while the ‘guy’ handle the repairing, right?” Inoo remind Yabu. Yeah, when they started dating, the rest of the Jump stated to call them mama and papa, then rely on them so much, such as cooking, repairing even laundry, that time Yabu and Inoo made a deal that Inoo will handle food and laudry while Yabu handle the repairing things and paying things.

“But I can’t cook!” Yabu sighs. “If I try to cook, they’ll end up in hospital.” He continued, lowering himself.

“Think of a way, honey~” Said Inoo and leaves Yabu thinking how to feed everyone without cooking. Then he smiles evilly.

\--

Someone knocks their door. Inoo opens it and it’s the delivery guy. He brings so many foods for 9 peoples. Yabu greets the delivery guy. After that, the delivery guy asked for the payment. It’s cost a lot, because Yabu orders so many foods and the expensive one.

“Pay it, Kei~ It’s YOUR responsibility. We had a deal~” Said Yabu cheerfully and leaving Kei sighing.

“How much is it?” He asks the delivery man. The delivery man answers it. He pays it and sighs again.  
“Damn! It equals to my payment for an interview and photo shoot!” He folds his wallet and keeps it on his pocket. He walks to the living room and gives a glare to Yabu. That’s makes Yabu giggles.

\--

When Yabu gets back to the room, Inoo is reading his book. As he sees Yabu enters the room he takes off his glasses and put down his book. Yabu sits on beside Inoo. Inoo kisses him. Then Inoo pin Yabu to the bed. Taking off Yabu’s shirt.

“Wait wait. What are you going to do?” Yabu asks.

“What we always do if tomorrow is a day off and already late at night.” Inoo asks back. Yabu knows perfectly what Inoo’s going to do. He just never imagine Inoo being the seme for him.

“Let’s not do that.”

“Aww, you’re afraid of being the Uke?” Inoo said teasingly. He smirks then.

“Fine! Just please be gentle. It’s my first time you know!” he blushes. Inoo laugh lightly and kiss his forehead.

“Yes, of course darling.” He says and continuing what he was doing.

\--

The next morning, Yabu get a back pain. A very horrible back pain. Inoo wakes him up early in the morning. Yabu frown because it’s a day off and Inoo wakes him up so early like this.

“Why you wake me up so early?!” Yabu hisses.

“You need to takes the laundries before the laundry guy picks it up at 6.” Inoo keeps shaking Yabu’s body.

“Why me?!”

“Well –“ Inoo just about to explain but Yabu cut him.

“Yeah, I know! Fine, I’ll take them.” Said Yabu with a bit of anger. He stands up but his back killing him, he falls back to the bed. Inoo giggles, it just exactly how he was back then when it was his first time. When Yabu is about to stand up again, Inoo grab his hand.

“On second thought, maybe you should just sleep. I’ll take them for you.” Inoo pull Yabu back to the bed and he stands up. He felt sorry for Yabu, it’s because he’s the one who makes Yabu get a back ache.

“Thanks.” Yabu thanked him and Inoo just smiles as a reply.

\--

When it’s noon, Inoo sits on the couch, reading his book. Yabu walks towards him in a very funny way, his back still hurts. He sits beside Inoo and clings to him.  
‘I’ll annoy him~’ Yabu smirk devilishly.

“Kei~” he shook Inoo a little bit while clinging to Inoo.

“Can you stay still, I’m reading here, Kou.” He keeps paying attention to his book.

“No! Close that and pay attention to your boyfriend!” said Yabu as he grab Inoo’s book and throw it on the table. Inoo sighs and takes off his glasses, puts it on the table.

“Fine. Stop being annoying, will you?” said Inoo. Yabu smiles happily.

“Nee, Kei, my back still hurts.” Yabu pouts still clinging to Inoo. Inoo giggles, he pats Yabu’s head.

“Now you feel what I feel.” Inoo laugh lightly. Yabu whacks his head, but he still laughing.

“But I never been that hard on you!” Yabu argues.

“Really? How about the first time we did it? When you got jealous?” Inoo said sarcastically. Yabu lowered his head. Yeah, true, he did it even harder that time.

“Now, now. Here use this, it will lessen the pain.” Said Inoo as he takes a bottle of white gel, looks like it’s a medicine. Yabu thanked him and he helps Yabu to use the gel.

\--

When the sun gets replaced by the moon again, Inoo and Yabu lay on their bed. Yabu’s back looks better and he can walk normally again. It makes Inoo feels bad seeing Yabu gets hurt, so he was thinking to switch roles again. But then he gets on the top of Yabu.

“Kou~ Let’s do IT again.” Said Inoo. He’s actually teasing.

“Hell no! My back still hurts! And I hate being on the bottom!” He yells. He about to give up on this switching role thing. Inoo laugh.

“When it was my first time, you did it again the next day.”

“So it’s revenge?”

“Kind of.” Inoo answered with small voice.

“The heck?!” Yabu glare at Inoo. Inoo giggles.  
“We’ll do it again if we switch our role again. I had enough of this role switching.” Yabu says, admitting that he can’t take this anymore.

“You want to be the seme again?”

“YES!” Yabu answers straightly. Inoo bursts laughing. Yabu glares at him again, that makes him stops laughing.

“Okay, but you better never says that my role is easy. And…” he paused.

“And?”

“And please be gentle.” Said Inoo then he kisses Yabu.

“Absolutely. Now that I know how it feels I’ll be very gentle.” Said Yabu switching Inoo and his place, so now he’s on the top of Inoo. Inoo giggles then Yabu kisses Inoo and started to begin their night activity. With that, their role switching is ended and makes a great result, they understand each other more than before.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
I know this is weird *bow*  
But, I do hope it amuses you~  
Please, leave me a comment nee~  
I'll update the chap fic tomorrow, wait for it nee~  
Thanks for reading!  



End file.
